cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SkyEagle/Some songs that should have their difficulty changed
As mentioned in the title, this blog post will be talking about which songs should raise or lower their difficulty level (apart from extremely hard songs lol). Here's my opinion (a super long list): 1. Light up my LOVE in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 2. The Silence in hard mode should be lowered from 7 to 6. 3. Green Eyes in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 4. Precipitation and Precipitation ver.B in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 5. Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A in hard mode should be lowered from 9 to 8. 6. The Riddle Story in hard mode should be lowered from 8 to 7. 7. Otome in hard mode should be lowered from 7 to 6. 8. Halcyon in easy mode should be lowered from 7 to 6. 9. Dino in hard mode should be raised from 7 to 8. (I hate those zig-zag patterns) 10. Chocological in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 11. Recollections in hard mode should be lowered from 9 to 8. 12. L in easy mode should be lowered from 9 to 8. (I know it doesn't look good...) 13. Gate of Expectancy in hard mode should be raised from 8 to 9. 14. Hercule in hard mode should be raised from 7 to 8. 15. Q in hard mode should be lowered from 9 to 8. 16. Scherzo in easy mode should be raised from 1 to 2. (Is it necessary?) 17. Hey Wonder in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 18. East West Wobble in hard mode should be raised from 8 to 9. 19. Freedom Dive in easy mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 20. Twenty One in easy mode should be raised from 4 to 5./in hard mode should be raised from 7 to 8. 21. Solar Wind in hard mode should be raised from 8 to 9. 22. Set Free in hard mode should be lowered from 6 to 5. 23. Do Not Wake in hard mode should be lowered from 9 to 8. 24. Process in hard mode should be lowered from 8 to 7. 25. LNS OP in hard mode should be lowered from 6 to 4. (It isn't hard at all!) 26. Megaera in easy mode should be raised from 4 to 5./in hard mode should be raised from 8 to 9. 27. LVBNR5 Weiβ in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 28. The Purified in easy mode should be raised from 5 to 6. 29. The Way We Were in hard mode should be raised from 6 to 7. 30. Lord of Crimson Rose in hard mode should be lowered from 8 to 7. 31. Music. The Eternity of Us in hard mode should be lowered from 7 to 6. I know I will recieve a lot of nuclear bombs, but you're welcome to share your opinions! Category:Blog posts